


Thousands reasons to go

by Tigi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Kudos: 2





	Thousands reasons to go

**Robert**

,,What ? You can't do it I am the older. That isn't right."

,,But Dragonstone needs a strong man to hold it and Storm's End is a good place for a child."gave Robert back.

His brother starred back in disbelief and looked at him in shock.

,,But..."

,,No buts as your king I command you to go."said Robert and he knew that Stannis would do as he bid. He always did when it was his duty.

,,And at your command I will go, your Grace."said Stannis stifly.

,,Than go you are dismissed."said Robert and waves lazy a hand.

He could see the fury in his brothers eyes, but he knew that Stannis would held no grudge. It would be to much against Stannis nature to hold a grudge against his kind and older brother.  
And he enjoyed to see the fury in Stannis eyes, after all Stannis let the Tagharyen's siblings escape and Robert was still angry at him.  
How could he when he knew what Rhaegar had done to **Stannis**

Sometimes Stannis found himself asking why the gods hate him so much and why Robert hated him to. Stannis was still weak from the siege and just started to recover and now Robert wanted to sent him away.

He never understood much of people but it was obvious to him that Robert didn't liked him and was embarrassed by him as well. But now he seemed to hate Stannis. And it hurt. Stannis had never been someone to show his emotions but right now he felt like crying.

Slowly he began to understand the full meaning of what Robert had done. He had given Storm's End to Renly. Not only something that made Stannis angry but something that would humiliate him as well. Stannis knew well enough that few people loved him at court and the most laughed about him. He was only sixteen, four years older then Renly and he seemed always to hard and unable to express emotions.

But he knew well enough how people would react. Bitter Stannis concluded that they would see it as a humiliation and they would talk about him.

Why did Robert this? Maybe because he wanted to torture Stannis. After all their parents died on the cliffs of Dragonstone. Sighing he went to see Renly. At least his younger brother didn't seem to hate him, or not yet.

**Two years later.**

* * *

The


End file.
